


through the phone

by pissmidorima (klancepromoter)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, this is so filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancepromoter/pseuds/pissmidorima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>midorima masturbates while akashi listens on the phone</p>
            </blockquote>





	through the phone

**Author's Note:**

> there has been a lack of akamido porn recently so i wrote some :')

Midorima wanted to be used. He wanted someone to fuck him hard and make him beg to cum. He wanted someone to completely dominate him in the bedroom. And not by any random guy, he wanted fucking Akashi Seijuro to treat him like a whore.

Midorima laid in his bed, hands gently rubbing his nipples. He squirmed from the sensation, knowing that it felt so good but so wrong. He couldn't masturbate, not again. That's what useless sluts with no self-control do. Midorima had enough pride to hesitate to pleasure himself, even when alone.

But still, Midorima couldn't stop thinking about Akashi. Akashi and his pure power, his absolute dominance that could make him do anything. If Akashi wanted to tie him up, he would let him. If Akashi wanted to dress Midorima up in a lacy red corset, then fuck yes. And if Akashi wanted to make Midorima wear a collar and call him "Master", then he would fucking love it.

"Fuck, not again," Midorima thinks. He started thinking about those forbidden things again. He wanted to touch himself so bad, he wanted Akashi to fuck him. Still, his pride stopped him from masturbating, even though he was aching for release.

Midorima needed a reality check to get his mind off of these inappropriate thoughts. He decided to give Akashi a call, hoping that talking to the real Akashi would make him forget about the fantasy Akashi in his mind.

It was almost midnight, and Akashi probably wouldn't answer anyway. Midorima dials Akashi's number.

"Shintarou?" Midorima froze. He didn't really think Akashi would answer.

"Uh." 

"It's the middle of the night, is this important?" Akashi asked. Midorima shivered. Hearing Akashi's voice did not calm him down at all. All he could think of is that same voice saying things like "Bend over" and "Get on your knees and suck". Midorima reached for his dick, needing relief, but stopping himself just in time. _Control yourself, Shintarou._

"It's nothing. I'll be hanging up now," Midorima said.

"Your breathing is heavy," Akashi said.

Midorima paused. He hadn't been careful enough to hide his state. He needed to find a way out of this. "I was just exercising," he said.

"It's the middle of the night, and we both know that's not true," Akashi said as Midorima froze. There's no way he could know. There's no way he could--

"Are you jerking off like a needy whore?"

Midorima couldn't hide his moan. Since when could the real Akashi talk like this, like the dominant Akashi from his fantasies. _Then again,_ Midorima thinks, _this is all too good to be true. It must be a dream._

If this is a dream anyway, then why hold back? Midorima quietly slipped his hands into his pants and started jerking off. Midorima shivered in pleasure. It had been a few weeks since he last gave in to his urges and he really needed release.

"It sounds like you're really going at it," Akashi said. Midorima continued jerking off with his left hand and rubbed his muscular chest with the other. Midorima wanted Akashi's touch so bad. He knew that he was acting like a slut with no self-control, but he couldn't stop.

"Can you talk down to me a little?" Midorima breathed into his phone. Normally he would never, _ever,_ say such a thing, but part of him still believed that this was a dream.

"You want me to degrade you? I didn't realize you were such a whore. I never would have thought that the prideful Midorima Shintarou wanted to have phone sex with his old teammate. It's shameful." Midorima felt his climax coming, he felt like a horny slut and he loved it.

"Am I allowed to cum?" Midorima said, too turned on to care that he's obviously showing his fetish for orgasm denial.

"Not yet, beg for it first," Akashi said. Midorima felt his orgasm right there, but slowed down his strokes anyway. "Please, Akashi, I want you to fuck me, I'm so disgusting, I'm so disgusting."

"Fine, you can cum." Midorima moaned Akashi's name, completely losing himself in his orgasm. He felt so fucking good, he loved submitting to Akashi, and he loved being disgusting.

After his orgasm subsided, Midorima fell right asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Midorima woke up remembering a really vivid dream about having phone sex with Akashi. The thought of it made him so flustered, remembering all the details about how Akashi completely dominated him.

Midorima checked his phone. One new text message.

_From: Akashi  
You sounded great last night. Call me when you wake up. I want to see you for real._

Midorima had only one thought on his mind, which was _I'm so, so fucked._


End file.
